


Destiny's Children

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Funny, Gen, Missing Scene, Movie Reference, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pop Culture, Song Lyrics, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020, mention of cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Klaus has a hard time to decide on a name for his group of followers, but the solution comes from someone unexpectedInspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 20 - Destiny's Children
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: TUActober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Kudos: 15





	Destiny's Children

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this prompt, so I hope everybody can enjoy it too!  
> There are small mentions of the cult from season 2 (I tried to not add too much about it in the writing to avoid making anybody uncomfortable)

“What are you saying again?”

“Benny Boy, I already told you many times...I need a name for the spiritual community! I can’t keep calling them only as followers all the time. We need an actual, proper name!”

“You do realize you’re taking this too far, right, Klaus? Also, that’s a cult.”

“It’s not a cult! This is such a negative word!”

“Sure, but that’s what you got!”

Klaus hissed at Ben while he sat down in the pile of pillows in the corner of the room. They had been living there for a few months now

“Let me think...Breakfast Club is a nice name, right?”

“Klaus, you’re already using song lyrics, don’t tell me you will use movie references too!”, Ben sighed with an eye roll.

“Yeah, you’re right, this one sound a little bit like a teenage group...I need something else...ah, Live Spiritual Society!”

Ben looked at him with furrowed brows and opened his mouth a few times before actually saying anything.

“Are you...no, you’re not...please tell me you’re not bringing Dead Poets Society into this!”

“After a second thought, this looks too literature driven…”

“Why don’t you just apologize, pretend none of this ever happened and stop making a fool of yourself with these followers? There’s still time to change your lifestyle in the 60’s, you know?”

Klaus dismissed Ben with a shrug of his shoulders and started pacing around the room, thinking about other possible names. Ben let himself fall on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to create another way to take Klaus out of this trouble. 

A few minutes passed and, in the silence of the room, there was a little humming. Klaus turned around and saw Ben still on the bed with closed eyes and drumming his fingers to a low melody he was humming in a low voice. Klaus slowly got closer to listen better when he actually recognized the tune and let a smile spread across his face.

“Benerino, you’re a genius!”

Ben opened his eyes and saw Klaus staring at him and with a Cheshire cat grin. He slowly sat up, still studying Klaus playing with his fingers.

"Why are you looking at me with that face?"

"I'm a survivor…", Klaus said with a singing voice.

"Ok…"

"I'm not gonna give up…"

"What?"

"I'm not gonna stop…"

"Wait…"

"I'm gonna work harder…"

"Klaus…"

"I'm a survivor…"

"You're not…"

"I'm gonna make it…"

"Please, don't tell me…"

"I will survive…"

"Just don't…"

"Keep on surviving!", Klaus ended dancing around the room.

"Are you kidding me? You are using Destiny's Child now?"

"Oh, you gave me this idea, Benny Boy! You were humming this song just now!"

"It's your fault! I've got this song stuck in my head because of you always listening to it and I always remember it in the most unwelcome moments. So, since I can't listen to the actual song to get it out of my head, it always comes back to me when I don't want to!"

"Well, I got great news for you, Benerino!", Klaus said walking to the door and holding the door handle before turning to Ben again. "We have our own Destiny's Children now!"

"No, you don't mean...Klaus? Klaus!", Ben called, but he had to run after his brother. Apparently, he was already spreading the word about the name for the community. 


End file.
